


Birthday repercussions

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily-centric (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drama, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Team as Family, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Timothy Drake quit being Robin due to disliking mind games Bruce and Alfred put him through under the guise "training" which nearly caused a mental break down. Only Batman to show up in his house one night leading to a confrontation between Batman and him, then Dick shows up to help out and it changes a lot.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Birthday repercussions

**Hello guys**

**After reading at Tim's sixteenth birthday arc in the comics that concluded with Robin #120 published in 2003, where Batman and Alfred made Timothy think a dark future was coming to pass, with isolating him from all his friends by getting Tim to spy on them all. Simply so Tim would learn to trust no one, not even Bruce.**

**Batman's reasoning being this was the next level of Drake's training.**

**Following Tim chewed Bruce out and later decided to go back to being Robin, saying to Bruce "I'm not going to ask you to apologize for what you did".**

**To top it all off, Batman replies "I hope not."**

**Really DC/Bruce? Wow, this infuriates me beyond belief. What your saying is this level of abuse is perfectly okay, Tim shouldn't be expected to be treated as a human being but just a machine.**

**Like I knew you guys had a massive stick up your backsides for Bruce Wayne can do no wrong and is always portrayed as right, no matter how much of a judgmental, abusive jerk he is, but wow.**

**Recently we have seen when Bruce punched Tim in the face when Tim tried to show him some compassion or beating up Jason who in Jason's own words was worse than beatings he gave The Joker, all because Red Hood shot the Penguin.**

**Denis O Neil and other writers while they got Batman back to dark storytelling he was still a decent guy.** **Not the total mission obsessed, abusive jerk, modern age Batman is and whose ground work got laid in Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns story.** **Miller has done more damage than good to Batman in my opinion.**

* * *

bedroom in Drake's house at night

Sitting at his desk Tim is looking through a book while working on his homework assignment when feeling movement.

"Don't worry Jack and Dana are out, it's just me. What do you want?" Tim asks sighing.

"It's been over a week," Bruce says approaching.

"And what's your point?" Timothy replies rising to his feet and facing the Dark Knight.

"I thought you would be over this childish nonsense and back to being Robin," Batman says, "I do not have the time or patience for this game."

Glaring "Only you had no problem playing games with me on getting me to spy on all my friends, Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Alfred… I trusted you. Maybe you see that as a weakness of I need to distrust everyone and everything in my life, trust only in Robin but I'm not you Bruce. I don't want to be" Tim exclaims angrily "I did everything you asked of me, only it's not enough. It's never enough. I realized something it was stupid to even try to save Batman because you can't be saved."

"There is only the mission, nothing else matters and nothing should else. Those luxuries are for the people we protect, not us. If you don't see that then I guess you are the disappointment I wished, you weren't" Bruce growls.

"You know I actually think you're worse than my father, and that's something I never thought I would say. I trusted you, Bruce, I trusted Alfred to never hurt me, to have my back. Only you both nearly caused me to have a mental break down" Tim replies with a scoff "Really, I wonder if I should have just left you to drive yourself into the ground after Jason. You're a nearly insane, or maybe you already are, an insane control freak who is willing to sacrifice everything for the mission. Nothing more than an eight-year-old kid throwing a tantrum since you're not getting your way."

"Don't you dare bring Jason into this, you don't have that right and you're the child Tim. You should know I'm never going to apologize for what I did" Bruce snarls.

"Actually, I do have that right, I took the mantel after him. I trained in honor of Jason. What you needed Bruce was a father, therapy, help instead, you got your greatest enabler in Alfred who didn't want to overstep his bounds. The only care you have towards your so-called kids, is to be used as child soldiers. Made obvious with Jason, who should have honored son, not a good soldier written on his memorial" Tim yells finally getting three years' worth of feelings off his chest, and the still-raw pain of betrayal and anger.

"Enough" Bruce snaps.

Full of rage Batman reaches forward punching Tim in his stomach who stumbles back into the table in shock, just as Dick Grayson barges into the room immediately kicking Batman right in his head. Before the Dark Knight can recover Dick drives rapid punches into his chest, cracking ribs.

"Get the hell away from my brother" Dick snarls.

Kicking Batman farther back into the room who gets to his feet, and stops when Dick reaches for his sidearm.

Frowning "I will use this on you if I have to, legally I am an officer of the law and if you attack us, I will respond accordingly. Now get out! Don't ever come near Drake again" Dick says firmly, his voice filled with disgust.

Remaining silent for a moment Batman turns around and leaves out Tim's bedroom window. Immediately moving to Timothy, Dick embraces him in a hug who starts crying, a breakdown of the stress of everything that's occurred recently. Eventually, Timothy gathering ahold of his emotions steps back wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry," Tim says weakly "For your shirt, for the fight with Bruce."

"Hey, look at me, you have nothing to apologize for. I'd give you every single one of my shirts to cry on if needed. For Bruce, not the first time we've ever exchanged blows, and frankly, any relationship I had with him is probably now over. You're my brother Tim, I don't give a crap about Bruce. Okay?" Dick replies reassuringly.

"Okay," Tim says after a moment.

"You don't have to tell me, but you mentioned something about spying on all of us? What exactly happened recently?" Dick asks cautiously.

"Bruce, and Alfred recently gave me a birthday from hell. They made me think a horrible future was upon us, made me distrust with spying on all of you. Bruce decided it was time to take my training to the next level" Tim replies in pain.

Dick doesn't bother to stop the scowl upon getting up walking over to the window with sticking his head out for fresh air for a few minutes until calming down from near volcano levels of rage. Because what Bruce and Alfred did is near inhuman, after everything this kid already survived, they pull this? Both are lucky they are nowhere near him right now. Turning around Dick looks at Tim who has his usual blank mask on once more, his thoughts hidden.

"Is this why you didn't call me at all these past weeks? You missed some of our weekly chats. I got worried" Dick says.

"Actually, I thought if I quit Robin, Barbara and you, wouldn't want to spend time with me," Tim says brokenly.

Walking over Dick looks Tim in the eye.

"Listen Tim you could quit being Robin for the rest of your life but neither Barbara or me wouldn't cut off our friendships with you. Being Robin is not why we like you, we like Timothy Drake even more than Robin. Alright?" Dick replies kindly.

Tim only nods, gets an ice pack out of a nearby refrigerator to put on his bruised stomach before laying down on his bed.

"I need to make a phone call or to, do you want… no do you need me to stay with you?" Dick asks.

"No, I'm fine Dick, I'm not made of glass. Go do whatever you need" Tim says.

"If you do, I'm right outside, alright? Take a break to, your homework can wait" Dick says.

Walking out of the room Dick makes his way down the hall and into the living room where he pulls out his cellphone. After a moment Dick presses speed dial on a familiar number and puts it up to his ear.

"Hello Master Grayson, is everything alright?" Alfred inquires after a ring.

"No, it's not. I've just learned from Tim about Bruce and your little birthday gift from hell. How could you do that to him? That's abuse, I'd even say torture, especially when it nearly drove him to a mental break down. Bruce will be coming back with some bruises, given I attacked him after he punched Tim" Dick says.

"My lord in heaven. I have no idea what" Alfred begins but gets cut off.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood. From this day forward Bruce is no longer my dad and neither are you my grandfather Alfred, especially if you take his side after this. My parents were John and Mary Grayson" Dick says "Oh tell Mr. Wayne, Robin is not his to take away. It was a nickname my mother had for me, meaning it's my title."

"Master Grayson I have never been" Alfred begins but can't find the words.

"I know. Just… I never imagined how either of you could do something like that. Something the Joker would do for giggles. All this proves is no matter how much you claim to love us you will always side with Batman over us" Dick says before hanging up.

Letting out a sigh because maybe that was too harsh, but Dick swiftly decides that if Alfred Pennyworth wants to join in on Bruce's insane actions than he can get the same treatment, his son does.

Removing Alfred and Bruce from his cellphone contacts, Dick decides to place in another call, this time to his boss over in Blüdhaven PD than a call to Barbara. Since no way is he leaving Gotham City in the hands of Bruce, not anymore. Not when Batman mentally tortures an innocent sixteen-year-old kid, a person on their side of the good guys no less.

Plus, Timothy needs him, along with his way of knowing Batman will leave his little brother alone. Also, Dick thinks he can tell how much Robin meant to Tim, and Dick knows well maybe it's time Tim gets a mentor who cares about him. Not just like Jack or Batman seeing Timothy as disposable trash.

Moving the phone up to his ear Dick lets it ring for a bit until the person on the other end answers.

"Hey boss, I've got some wonderful news for you," Dick says charmingly grinning, though pointless because the other person can't see it. Regardless it's the thought which counts.

* * *

Later in the bat cave underneath Wayne Manor

Bruce in his full suit minus the cape and cowl sits down at his computer only when goes to bring up files, gets all-black screens, before the logo of green Oracle flashes up on the screen.

A video of Barbara shows up and begins playing,

"Hello Batman, don't worry this just a recording, given I don't think talking to you face to face would be good for me. Also, you would just cut me off. Dick informed me of everything, I want you to know I will no longer be helping you in any compacity and you're on my threat list now. Never thought Mr. Pennyworth or you would go so far to mentally torture a sixteen-year-old kid for your sick, dictatorlike way of life. All because the kid is a human instead of an emotionless robot obsessed with your holy mission."

Bruce merely glares at how once more another soldier of his is not understanding anything less than complete devotion to the mission is a failure. After all Jason, his soldier got killed for not understanding and disobeying his orders.

On the screen, Barbara starts speaking once more,

"Tim is still active as Robin and under Dick who has moved to the GCPD. Cass will be working only with us now, and the same for Stephanie. My father upon Nightwing informing him of what you did to one of your partners has removed the bat signal. Probably going to replace with Nightwing symbol or something. And dad very clearly will just as soon take you prison following this.

If I see you near any of us, or try to hurt us I will burn your world to ash. I transferred all case files from your computer to mine so we can finish them. One last thing Cass wanted me to pass along David Cain would be proud of you, Batman."

As the screen goes black leaving the Oracle system floating around as Batman glowers at the screen, he will have to check if any of them have been compromised by Mad Hatter or some kind of fear gas. It does make sense, while at the same time concludes that maybe they really are operating under normal functions instead have all fallen short of the mission. All of them are disappointments who need to be monitored as threats to be taken down.

Hearing footsteps Bruce turns to see Alfred walk over to him and hand him a white envelope, which he looks at questionably.

"I have journeyed down this path with you and have lost sight of who I am sir. While I fear there may be no hope for you, I have come to deeply regret being compared to the likes of the Joker. Because it is the truth in a way. I have done great damage to people I care for deeply. That is my resignation notice sir, I shall be departing within the next hour. Unlike previous times I will not be returning. My deepest regret is I have failed your parents who would be most ashamed of what we have done in honor of their memory" Alfred says unflinchingly "Goodbye Batman."

With that finished Alfred turns around exiting the cave for the final time, leaving Batman in darkness with just his mission for companionship. Even the bats occupying the cave itself seem strangely silent.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**A saying that is perfectly accurate for you Batman is when you can't tell your friends from your enemies it's time to go.**

**Regarding Timothy Drake's arc in the comics pre-Flashpoint arc is going from a bright, optimistic kid into by the final Robin issue #183 published in 2009, into Tim who decides that becoming like Bruce for fully devoting himself to crime-fighting is the only way.**

**Something that despite his struggle with for years, Tim eventually gave in and was helped along by Batman to.**

**Despite liking Batman as a kid, these days it's easier for me to write an anti-Bruce Wayne/Batman fic than it is a positive one which I struggle with.**

**Until next time**


End file.
